1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a preparation device for a beverage, in particular for iced tea. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a process for the preparation of a beverage, in particular for the preparation of iced tea.
2. Description of Related Art
A preparation device and method of the aforementioned type are known for example from the WO 2010/107867 A1 which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. The device described therein has a container in which retaining means hold a receptacle for tea leaves that can be screwed in downwardly. In its lower position, the receptacle can be brought in contact with hot water disposed in the container. When the receptacle is in the upper position, the brewing process is completed, because the tea is then no longer in contact with the hot water.
Disadvantageously, however, use of the device for preparing iced tea is, on one hand, cumbersome because hot water is poured in the container. On the other hand, the prepared beverage cannot be poured out when the retaining means are inside container.